


I Know That You’re Smiling (I Don’t Even Need to See Your Face)

by emotionalism



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, beach, crisana, its summer, joana came back from argentina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalism/pseuds/emotionalism
Summary: Cris, Joana, and the rest of the girl squad go to the beach.





	I Know That You’re Smiling (I Don’t Even Need to See Your Face)

The beach was crowded when the girls arrived, so many people had flocked to the sea to escape the heat. Despite the temperature, Cris was still holding Joana’s hand. They had been inseparable these past two days, since Joana just got back from a two week trip to Argentina. 

“I guess we weren’t the only ones with this idea,” Nora said, looking at the sea of people around them. 

“Let’s go put our stuff down,” Viri said, craning her neck over the mountain of what she called “beach necessities” in her arms.

“Hopefully this will still be fun,” Amira said as the girls walked down to a free spot on the sand.

“Of course it will be,” Cris said, pulling Joana along to the water.

————

Cris ran her fingers through the sand, drawing patterns. 

“What?” Cris said when she looked up to see Joana staring at her.

“The sun looks like it’s dancing in your hair,” Joana responded softly. 

“You’re so cheesy,” Cris giggled, but her heart still skipped a beat at Joana’s words.

“We’re building a sandcastle,” Joana announced, promptly scooping up a handful of sand and dropping it in front of Cris. 

“What do you want our house to look like?” Joana asked after a few minutes of shaping the sand.

“Our house?” Cris joked. 

“My mom’s great and all but I don’t want to live with her forever, Cris,” Joana said, absentmindedly drawing a heart in the sand. 

“I can’t wait to tell my mom I’m moving, she’ll take that great,” Cris said, writing ‘C+J’ in the heart Joana just made.

Joana smiled at Cris’ addition. “But no more sneaking around!” 

Cris smirked. “I kinda like that part ...” 

“We almost got caught! Your grandma - “ Joana exclaimed, still scarred from that night.

“No way,” Cris said, shaking her head. “She stared right at us and said nothing. It was too dark and she can’t see shit.” 

“Ah, so that’s where you get it from!” Joana grinned. 

“Shut up!” Cris laughed, nudging her shoulder into Joana’s side. She turned away from the sandcastle so that she was facing Joana. Looking into Joana’s eyes, Cris felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her, the very same one she felt on the first day they met. 

‘What are doing, idiot?’ Cris thought. ‘You CAN kiss her.’ So she did, losing herself in the pretty girl who drew her pictures and asked her about their future house. 

“Hey, focus! Back to the house,” Joana said, breaking off the kiss. 

“Alright. I want a metal roof so when it rains you can really hear it, and a really cool old tree that we can climb on together ... oh, and how could I forget? A nice large bedroom for our cats,” Cris said, staring at their “house” which was only a pile of sand a few sticks right now. 

Cris looked up shyly, preparing for the onslaught of teasing, but all she saw was Joana looking at her in a way that only be described as enamored. 

“You’re so cute” Joana said, kissing the side of Cris’ head. Cris smiled, leaning her forehead against Joana’s. 

Joana broke away from their stare, looking down at the sand.

“One problem: how the hell do you build that?”

————

The ocean was calm as it gently swayed Cris and Joana back and forth while they lay on one of Nora’s pool floaties. Joana’s head was resting on Cris’ chest as Cris played with her purple hair. 

“Your heart is racing,” Joana whispered with a small smirk. 

“Is this the part where I stare into your eyes for like 5 solid minutes?” Cris asked, laughing. 

She leaned down and kissed her, kissed her for talking to her on that fateful day, kissed her because she couldn’t then, and because she of the way she was looking at Cris - like Cris was the only thing she could see. 

The soothing sounds of the ocean surrounded them, lulling them to state of mystified stupor and mutual adoration. 

“I never did see that movie,” Cris said, breaking the silence. 

“You shouldn’t,” Joana responded. “It kinda sucks.” 

Squinting her eyes to shade from the sun, Cris looked down at Joana. They both broke out into a fit of giggles.


End file.
